Red Water
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The Sanbi Jinchuuriki attempt's to create a fighting force to try and take over Mizukagure. Several other factors, including the Raikage ordering a kidnapping of Hinata, Naruto leaving Konaha, will lead to a continent wide war. NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay… this is the first serious fanfic I've tried in a while… my first one sucked. BAD. I can't even describe its crappiness. It sucks. It's a noob's work. It's- sorry. Anyway, hopefully this will be a halfway decent fic. This fic hardly ever shows Naruto in it though. I'm afraid of overpowering him, so I'll keep him out of the spotlight. This fanfic DOES have three powerful OC's in it. However, only two of them will be part of the main plot. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY I don't overpower them. Please review. Also, sorry about all the Angst this chapter. I'm sorry it's not very detailed. But… that's some good angst!

______________________________________________________________--

Prologue: The Rise of the Seven

He was dying. He knew it. Every step was pure torture. But to fight like that… that was Hell. He knew this. Yet he carried on.

He found it hard to breath.

He dedicated his life to serving his master.

But… This Pain...

This was not the pain that made his body suffer. No. The Thing is…

He had failed.

His master would be forced to switch bodies with another vessel. Even if Sasuke arrived in the next hour or so it would already be too late.

He was running out of air. He couldn't breath deeply enough. He had to end this now.

He gathered up the last of his chakra… and used his final dance.

The bones went everywhere. Into the sky… he bended them to his will. Into it created what seemed like a forest white trees.

Nobody would have believed the truth.

He saw his opponents. Floating on a floating cloud of sand.

The Legendary Gaara of the Desert… and that guy in the jumpsuit.

He had no choice. He knew what he had to do.

He used his final dance to carry himself up there.

He looked down at the surprised faces of the young shinobi below. He prepared his Bone Drill.

He charged.

He may not have able to get Sasuke to his master on time… but maybe by killing these two his master's plans would progress more easily.

Too bad he ran out of air.

(Someplace else)

She was running. Running from her village. Running from the hatred. Running from that bastard who she thought cared for her.

Running from her demon.

She was trained to be a warrior. She was born into it. They believed that it was in her nature.

They thought wrong.

She was scared of her power. It's power… whatever. They wanted her to rise and crush the leaf.

And then they would take the Hyuuga's and do what they wanted with them. And then… they would see no purpose to keep her alive.

She had found out, all the shinobi in the village wanted her dead. No big surprise…

Except it was the Raikage who kept ordering them to 'Try' to kill her.

He didn't care for her. He pretended to look after her all this time. All he was really doing was trying to keep her sane.

Like looking after a sword…

He cared for her… so her blade wouldn't become double edged against the village. He kept ordering the attacks, so her blade wouldn't dull.

He was taking care of a weapon.

She had no choice. She had to leave.

This weapon was cracking.

(Elsewhere)

The boy- who was cleverly disguised as a girl- frowned at the silence of this ghost town.

_He must have survived… He… saved me…_

The Young man looked around, he knew someone was here. He was trained well.

_It's them… those bastards._

The two Ex-Mizu Nin jumped in front of said pretty boy.

"Allright us your money and we'll-

"Wait. We know her from somewhere." The other rougue said uneasily.

"Why? I know she's cute, but-"

"I told you idiots. Last time you said that I threatened you. This isn't a threat this time." The 'Girly' Boy said as he pulled out a senbon. They both flinched.

"Y-yo-you!" One of them shouted.

"Yo-you-your Dead!" The other exclaimed.

"Correction. I WAS dead." The Now apparent Ninja said politely. "But… since I survived… And you never bothered to help out on the bridge…."

"…" the two ninja fell down dead almost instantly. The young nin pulled out his senbon and muttered about how they weren't worth it. He then left the two bodies on the ground for the insects.

(Elsewhere)

(Time skip… after the land of sea ark)

She knew he was leaving.

He was different.

No one else he was close too noticed this change. After he retrieved… that TRAITOR, everything went downhill.

He was hated.

Hated for "almost murdering" a member of a noble clan.

Hardly anyone in her age group knew for a fact that the council demanded he be executed.

The Hokage apparently lost her temper by explaining that the traitor was a missing nin at that point, and excessive force was actually recommended.

They still hated him.

She didn't understand why. She knew he was called monster. She knew he suffered daily.

And yet he still smiled.

She didn't understand what she was feeling towards him. Admiration? Her inspiration? Her happiness?

All of those.

She believed she was in love.

She had to stop him. Had to stop him leaving the village. Leaving his friends…

Leaving her.

She saw him. Headed to the gates.

She begged him not to go.

He asked what was there for him? Everyone thought he was weak. Everyone called him demon.

Everyone hated him.

She cried. She told him he was the strongest person she knew. She told him she knew he wasn't a demon. She told him she didn't hate him.

She told him she loved him.

He didn't turn around. She thought she saw a single teardrop.

He told her that he was a demon.

She said she didn't care.

He thanked her.

A clone grabbed her and knocked her out.

He left her on a cold park bench.

(Elsewhere)

She wondered where he went. In the very brief time she knew him, he had become one of her closest friends.

That's not saying much because he was her only friend.

He had supported her. Claimed to be like her.

She didn't believe him.

Until…

That evil power…

He had helped her. More than anyone else ever had.

He had left the village. She had learned

However, they were celebrating the fact that he was gone. The villagers. They were celebrating.

She saw, even if it was only briefly, the hatred as he walked past.

Those were the looks she had once received.

She was told he fought his 'honorable' friend. He had almost died.

She knew little of what he went through. It was possibly even more brutal than her own .

But his friend received honor he didn't want.

She knew what he wanted.

He wanted to make a fresh start.

Get stronger.

Where was he going? She didn't know. And quite honestly, she didn't care. She was going to help him.

Her only friend.

(Elsewhere)

Two figures walked on the road in the middle of a town in the land of Sea's.

"So. _Taicho, _what do we do now?" The older looking figure asked. He had his face covered with a mask, and carried a huge sword on his back.

"She went to Konaha. That much is certain." The younger figured stated. "She went with the Konaha shinobi. That's what the villagers say."

"Is that all you have to go on?"

"No. I can smell her all around the area. However, it seems she hasn't been around in weeks. Her freshest scent is above the water, suggesting she left on a boat."

"Your sense of smell is really… unique."

"We will follow the scent. If she went the shinobi, fine. If they split up…" The figure grinned. Each of his teeth were just a tiny bit too pointed. "We have an incredible opportunity on our hands. Be sure you don't blow it."

"Eh? Aren't you coming to?" The sword figure asked.

"No. Change of plans. It seems one of my… brethren was here. I will go ahead and be sure she went to Konaha. Then you find her. Can you manage that?"

"Yes." The tall figure nodded. "So… what is this brethren of yours anyway?"

The short figure gave an evil grin.

"Oh, just someone who may be of use to us. Let's just say that if we play our cards right, we should be able to overthrow the Mizukage faster then we predicted."

(Elsewhere)

Kimimaro Kaguya woke up with a massive headache. Trust me; if you almost died you would have a headache like that too. Kimimaro briefly wondered where he was. It sure didn't look like Kabuto's lab/hospital. It seemed more like a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He coughed.

Someone appeared at the foot of his… bed? He was in a bed right? He could barely think straight.

"Do you want water?" The figure asked. Kimimaro nodded. He winced at the pain. He didn't want to know what would happen if he tried to talk.

The figure disappeared and came back with a glass of water. Kimimaro reached for the water, and brought it to his lips. The thought of it being poisoned crossed his mind, but quite honestly, he didn't care. He had no idea how he had survived the disease, (probably) falling off a high place, and maybe even losing several essential bones, such as the spine. He was sure he was going to die anyway. Kabuto had told him that his disease was actually his body's screwed up genetic code.

Kimimaro was told his lungs were being eaten away by chakra when he used his bloodline.

Since Kimimaro had no schooling, he had no reason to doubt Kabuto's explanation. After all, they were friends.

Right?

Kimimaro examined his surroundings. He was indeed in a cabin somewhere. The woman who had given him the water seemed to be in her twenty's. She had red hair and strange tattoos on her cheeks.

"My name is Rin. I found you in the woods. Who are you?" She asked. Kimimaro frowned.

"Kimimaro." He said.

"Well, Kimimaro, what were you doing out there?"

"…" Kimimaro ignored her.

"You're a ninja right?" She pressed on.

"…" Kimimaro didn't say anything.

"Who were you fighting?"

"…" Kimimaro was feeling sleepy.

"Are you a Konaha shinobi?"

Kimimaro was asleep.

"Damn." Rin swore. Ah well. He had almost died. She'd be feeling sleepy too if she were him.

(Elsewhere)

The infamous Itachi Uchiha was making his report.

"Leader-sama. The Kyuubi container has left the village. We believe he's heading toward the direction of the Land of Waves. Kisame and I are to pursue him immediately.

The shadowy leader of Akatsuki's image flickered on the wall.

"It's too late Itachi. The statue is no longer strong enough to hold the Kyuubi." Leader said. "There is no longer any point in pursuing the Kyuubi junchuuriki. I am ordering you and Kisame to investigate the rumors concerning the Sanbi."

"The one's concerning the actual whereabouts' to the demon?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. It is quite possible that the Sanbi is not currently free. Rather, is sealed inside a Jinchuuriki. We absolutely HAVE to know where the demon is. Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded.

"Good. Contact me again when you discover the Sanbi's whereabouts." The Shadowy imitation of the Akatsuki leader disappeared.

Itachi sighed.

Kisame grinned at his partner. "Come on Itachi. You heard the Yondaine Hokage. Let's go catch us a shark!"

Itachi sighed again.

"Kisame, for the last time, I really don't think the leader of Akatsuki is the Yondaime in disguise."

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame said airily. "Hey, maybe it's the MIZUKAGE in disguise?"

Itachi snorted.

"That's idiotic. Next you'll be telling me he's actually the laughingstock of our organization, is one of my ancestors, and is the Mizukage. Come on. We have a mission."

"Wait… We have a LAUGHINGSTOCK? Who?"

(Elsewhere)

In a dank dark room in the top secret Akatsuki headquarters, a masked man sneezed.

"Who could be talking about me?" He wondered. "I would've thought all my fangirl's would have died years ago… No matter. Back to copying other people's badass jutsu's! " The masked man said as he watched used Orochimaru's reanimation technique to bring back dead people.

"Now… Since you're all dead, you can try to kill me again you bastards. I dare you."

End of Prologue

A/N: Hmmm… There are a few things I may have to clear up here.

The 'Seven' are the future captain's of Red Water. One is an OC, who has severe mental issues. Another is a filler ark character. The other five are canon.

Yes, THE Rin. How's she alive you ask? Well… That would be telling.

I tried to make the Akatsuki as badass as possible. But since nobody ever makes fun of the 'founder' of Akatsuki, I thought what the heck?

NaruHina. SasuSaku. Those are the main pairings. I kid you not.

The thing about the statue? Well… I made that up. So sue me. I needed Akatsuki off of Naruto's back for a while.

If something didn't make sense to you, please write a review saying what you didn't get. Anyway… If you read this fic, and didn't like it, I don't care if you don't review. (Unless it's constructive critiscm) Now… the same goes for people that liked my story. Tell me WHY you liked it. Is it original? Thing's like that.

Until I write again,

Megagamer200

Update: What the… When I uploaded this, all my cutoff lines where deleted! Little bastards! I'm uploading it again. If this happens again, please tell me.


	2. Return of some dead guys

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the shinobi village of Konoha, Danzou was issuing orders to his infamous ROOT agents.

"It seems the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has left the village." The Old Warhawk said in his commanding voice. "Many members of the council feel we should kill the demon. I, however, don't agree with this." None of the ROOT ANBU did anything.

"Many members of the council approached me telling me to kill the demon using you, my elite forces. However… They are all fools." Danzou began pacing. "First, We're not sure if the Kyuubi will come back if we kill the boy. Second, even if it DOES die, how are we going to find the Uzamaki and Namikaze clans technique scrolls? A Fourth Ninja war is coming, and the techniques in those scrolls, particularly the Hirashin, will most likely insure our victory. Without the boy, we can't open the vaults. Third, experiment WEASEL and his master have been sighted in The Land of Fire recently. They might have had something to do with the boy's idea of running away." Danzou stopped pacing.

"I want you all to find Uzamaki Naruto and bring him back here. Before you do that though, confirm if experiment WEASEL's master had nothing to do with his break from Konoha. That man knows too much… If he is traveling with Uzamaki, he may have told him of his origins. If that's the case, there's no chance he'll return to Konoha."

"Danzou-Sama, what should we do with WEASEL?" A ROOT ANBU asked.

"If you have a chance, bring him here also. Your main priority is Uzamaki. I do not have to tell you to avoid WEASEL's current teacher at all costs."

"HAI!" The ANBU disappeared.

(Cut off line here… See, I'm not sure what to put, the Site keeps deleting anything I try! A little help here, guys?)

"Naruto… why did you go…" Hinata mumbled.

She opened her eyes.

She was lying on a bench somewhere. She got up slowly, trying to comprehend what had happened the night before.

She had noticed Naruto wasn't smiling much anymore. She assumed at first it was because Sasuke was starting to date Sakura, and Hinata had assumed he'd get over it. She later discovered that he wasn't suffering from heartbreak at all. She noticed he tried to pretend he was okay, and did a good job of it too. No one questioned him. Hinata tried to find out why he was… different, by going to his apartment. He wasn't there. Hinata had opened the unlocked door, and stepped inside. Nothing seemed out of place… except the headband with a slash on it pinned to the wall. She knew what that meant. He had gone rouge. She immediately wanted to get somebody to chase him, but knew there wasn't time… he could be gone by now. She had activated her Byaguygan, and saw him. She had immededitely begged him not to go, and eventually asked why. She even admitted her feelings for him, telling him that she thought he was perfect. He had given a strange answer.

_Who loves a monster?_

She decided. She was going to find him.

(Cut off)

The Raikage was pissed off. The BOLT ninja decided. He had lost his daughter, weapon, and demon due to one tiny mistake. And now they had to find her.

The BOLT Ninja examined the weapon of the Cloud village's profile.

_Name: Yugito Nii_

_Status: Jinchuurki._

_Rank: Jounin._

_Abilities: She possesses several Raiton jutsus. More dangerous is her ability to use the Nibi's Chakra. It is possible she may merge with the demon eventually._

_EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. _

The BOLT sighed. Not a lot of information. For one, it didn't explain possible reasons WHY she ran. That completely killed the diplomatic approach. How could they plan to calm her down if they had no idea what happened? The BOLT sighed again. He increased his pace.

(Cut Off)

In the past few days Kimimaro was actually starting to enjoy living with Rin. He may not have been as useful as he was with Orochimaru but Rin appreciated his help all the same. Kimimaro was learning… to garden. Healing herbs. Rin had told him she once was a shinobi, but from where she wouldn't say. Kimimaro assumed she wouldn't tell him until he told her who he was working for. He had confirmed he was a ninja when he awoke, but had refused to tell anything more about himself. Rin must have decided to let him be.

Kimimaro frowned as he realized that Kabuto, had in fact, intentionally lied to him. Or just sucked as a Med Nin. Kimimaro saw what Kabuto could do first hand many times, so he severely doubted it was the latter.

Why would he lie, though? This greatly confused Kimimaro. Was he not a good enough tool? Kimimaro wondered if Kabuto had said that so he himself could become Orochimaru's next container, but Kimimaro quickly dismissed that, since Kabuto seemed to be… too valuble in his own right to use as a body. Kimimaro knew he spied on Konaha, and might have had something to do with that group Orochimaru was once a part of…

Kimimaro frowned. He looked at his right hand, and created his weapon of choice he had used before meeting Orochimaru… the bone dagger. The Dagger lay innocently in his hand.

Kimimaro looked at it for a while, and then made it go back into his arm. Just doing that made him think of the fight he had been in before Rin had found him.

First he had run all the way from Kabuto's hospital bed, and then he had to save the package before Tayuya's incompetence lost it. After that, he had to fight a boy with no sense of fighting style, but seemed to have extremely powerful chakra. Next he had to fight that guy in the jumpsuit. His Drunken Fist style was, Kimimaro had to admit, extremely impressive. The Bug eyed boy had just become somber, when GAARA showed up. Kimimaro didn't know much about him. Except he was the 'trump-card' of the Sand-sound invasion. Who got beat. Kimimaro was expecting a challenge, but was surprised to be forced to go to Level two of his curse seal to escape Gaara's sandy grave. Kimimaro knew he would have won. He knew it.

Except his disease had almost killed him.

Rin had found him. She had refused to tell him how she cured him, telling him that it was a trade secret. She had also refused to say how she had healed him of all his injuries within the organs so fast.

Even though Kimimaro was cured, he still had several injuries from the fight. He just seemed… really, really tired all the time. Kimimaro knew it was probably because of using the curse seal so effectively.

"Hey, Kimimaro!" Rin yelled. "Get over here, please!"

Kimimaro put down his gardening tool and walked over to Rin.

"Do you need something done?" He asked politely.

"Actually… yeah." Rin said. "I need you to go to the village."

Kimimaro frowned.

"There's a village around here?"

"Not a very big one." Rin said. "I know you're injured and all, but I need the newest book on herbs."

"Why?" Kimimaro asked with a frown.

"Why? WHY! Because every year, SOMEONE finds out something else about a specific herb!" She yelled at him. "This may have a side-effect. This cures something that was thought to be incurable. That sort of thing."

"Why can't you go?" Kimimaro asked. "Not that I don't want to help you Rin, I'm just not sure if I could do it."

"I… Would." Rin said quietly. "But… the villagers don't like me. Here's some money." She thrust some Yen into Kimimaro's hands.

"Fine. What's the name of the book, where's the village, which store should I pick, what-" Kimimaro began, but Rin frowned.

"Sheesh, Kimimaro. You need to lighten up. You went rouge from your village, right?"

"Not really." Kimimaro answered.

"Well, stop treating everything like it's a mission."

"I have to." Kimimaro said. "I owe you for saving my life. I'll help any way I can."

(Cut Off)

Kimimaro walked out of the only bookstore in the village with the book Rin had asked for. He started back for Rin's house.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you with the freaky white hair!"

Kimimaro turned around.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around these parts." The guy who spoke to him had his hair spiked and 'bad-attitude' written all over him. He was also followed by five other punks.

"Kimimaro." Kimimaro said. He continued walking.

"Well, Kimimaro, it's after dark. You know what that means?" The guy asked.

Kimimaro took a shot.

"It means the sun has set, and the moon is beginning to rise." Kimimaro answered expertly.

"Nope." The guy said wickedly. He motioned to his buddies, and they all surrounded Kimimaro. "It means you have to pay the tax."

"What Tax?" Kimimaro asked.

"OUR tax." The guy said. "It's after dark, so we can get away with robbing you, weirdo."

"Hey, what's in the bag?" A particularly stupid sounding teenager asked.

"A book." Kimimaro answered truthfully.

"Ha-ha… who READS?" The Leader sneered. "I mean, you only READ if you can't keep up with everyone else. Nobody cares about smarts when strength really matters. GET HIM!"

This was quite possibly the most unfair fight ever seen in that little town, ever. On one side, it was six teenage boys, who had no ninja training, up against Kimimaro, who may have been badly hurt, but was once Orochimaru's golden boy.

In simpler terms: Kimimaro kicked their sorry butts.

"What… who are you?" Their leader said weakly.

"I told you, it's Kimimaro." Kimimaro said as he retracted his arm bone which he used as a club.

"He… must be one of the witch's experiments!" One of the kids said fearfully. "Run!"

Kimimaro watched with part-amusement, part-curiosity, and part-wonderment as the six boys ran away screaming.

Kimimaro calmly walked away.

(Cut off)

He was here. This village… this is where he'd be.

The figure's brown eyes looked up at the Konaha's giant front gate.

"_He's here… I know it. Maybe… Zabuza-san as well?" _

He walked up to up the gate.

"Uhhh… Miss, what are you here fo-"The guard asked, but was then stabbed with multiple senbon.

"What-"The guard's companion fell over, several senbon sticking out of his neck.

The man walked in the gate.

"_Naruto-kun… you'll help me, right?"_

_(Cut Off)_

Isaribi was leaving. She didn't care if Tsunade would find a cure for her or not. Naruto might need her help.

She immediately packed her few belongings and left the apartment she was renting. She had no idea where Naruto could have gone. But she was determined to find out. First she'd have to ask around about where outside the village he could go. She decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen, perhaps they knew where he might have gone.

Isaribi was about to head for the shop, but she saw one of the few people who understood Naruto as well as she did.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He seemed even more irritated then usual, but that was expected. His best friend had left the village afterall. Isaribi knew about what Sasuke did- or tried to do. Naruto had stopped him from making it to Orochimaru. Of course, it was confirmed that it was simply the curse mark he had once received battling Orochimaru. The Legendary Sannin had promised him power. Power he needed.

Sasuke had seen her. He immediately ran up to her.

"You know what happened, didn't you?" He snarled.

"About Naruto? Yes." Isaribi said quietly. Isaribi barely knew Sasuke. However, she knew he respected Naruto like a brother. And he was in debt. Naruto had saved him, so he probably wanted to return the favor.

"Do… you have any idea why?" Sasuke asked. His tone sounding slightly more civil.

"No."

Sasuke sighed.

"Tsunade's going to send some Jounin to follow him." He hesitated. "I'm… thinking about taking some of the Rookie Nine to follow him without Hokage-sama's permission. I think if we can calm him down, he'll return without a fight."

"Did you?" Isaribi snapped. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"No. But… Naruto's… Naruto. He LOVES this village. Why would he-"

"I don't know." Isaribi answered. "But… if you're going against Hokage-sama's orders… Why'd you tell me?"

"He really trusted you." Sasuke said. "Even though we only met a few times, he seemed to value you as a close friend. I wanted to ask you to come."

(Cut off)

A demonically enchanced Yugito jumped through the trees. Little bastards… she knew she was going to be hunted. What she wasn't expecting was that they were aiming to kill. Stupid little… it didn't matter. She could outrun them. As much as she wanted to, she didn't have any time to fight them. She had to make it to Konoha.

Yugito's plan was beautifully simple. Albeit insane. She would run ALL the way to the leaf village (Without stopping) and tell the Hokage about the Cloud's plan to abduct a Hyuuga. The Hokage will beat the crap out of the Cloud nin's that chased her, then offer her a job as a ninja. Then she will live happily, get married, have kids, maybe even become Hokage if she felt like it.

Okay, maybe not exactly like that. She would have to twist the truth a bit… the cloud were planning to abduct a Hyuuga in about a month. She would have to convince the Hokage that the squad chasing her were actually the ones sent to kidnap the Hyuuga.

Yeah, that's what she would do.

Yugito ran on.

(Cut Off)

Itachi and Kisame, like any badass super ninja's would do, were innocently walking down a path on their way to the nearest village, where they hoped to learn about the Sanbi.

"You know, I'm surprised. Just about all the Bijuu are sealed right about now. Don't you find that odd?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, although his tone suggested he didn't care.

"I mean, there's no loose demons. At all. We're just catching Jinchuuriki."

"Be thankful that we don't have to. I think it would be extremely diffucult to actually capture one."

"That's what I thought-"

Just then, Kisame noticed a man walking towards wherever Kisame and Itachi had come from. Which was Konoha. This man wore a long blue cloak, along with a hood. He also carried a huge sword on his back. He ignored Kisame and contuined walking.

"Kisame. You reconised that guy." Itachi stated.

"Yeah. But I'm not-" It hit him. Drawing Samehade, he pointed it at the man.

"YOU!" Kisame screeched. "You're dead!"

The man turned around. Kisame was sure it was him. That mask…

"Kisame?" The man asked confusedly.

"Yes it's me you dumbass!" Kisame shouted.

The man drew his sword, ready to defend himself.

"I'm not in the mood, Kisame." He growled. "So in less you and your pal want to get sliced up pretty bad, you better get going."

"What!" Kisame screamed. "I could kick your ass anyday!"

"Kisame." Itachi said suddenly. "We have an objective. If we do not accomplish this objective, Leader-sama will be most displeased. I don't want that, and I'm sure that you don't want that either. So I would just ignore our friend here, and carry on."

Kisame considered this.

"Fine." He huffed. He placed Samehade back on his back. Then he faced the cloaked man. 'If I see you again, we will fight. Understand?"

The man nodded.

"Of course."

"Kisame. We take our leave." Itachi turned and walked away. Kisame looked one last time at the man before following him.

"How'd you survive, Zabuza?" Kisame wondered.

(Cut Off)

End of chapter!

A/N: I suck. I know. All this shit about everyone is annoying me too.

But I feel as if I have to thicken the plot.

It should get actiony next chapter, that is, if I don't screw up.

Wish me Luck.

Megagamer200


End file.
